Conventionally when it is necessary to iron a garment having a large number of creases or creases of a particularly stubborn nature, it is usual to force steam into the fabric by emission of the same from the iron. However, generally the steam will not pass fully into the fabric and furthermore since conventional ironing boards are solid, the steam is not easily dispersed and thus becomes trapped between the iron and the fabric. This necessitates the application of undue pressure to the iron to remove the creases and this can cause undesirable wear on the fabric of the garment. A further problem arises in so far as the ironing process may have to be repeated a number of times and thus the ironing time can be lengthened by an unacceptable degree.
It is an object of the present invention to provide ironing apparatus which overcomes or at least minimises the abovementioned problems.